La fiesta de té
by Digicouplesfan
Summary: One-shot! La Princesa Dulce/Princesa Chicle piensa hacer una fiesta de té e invita a todas las princesas, pero todaas estan ocupadas y una sola de ellas asiste. Y cierto mayordomo no se la pasa muy bien que digamos...


Disclaimer: Pendleton Ward Copyright © 2013. All rights reserved.

Hola! Se me ocurrio hacer esta historia aunque en realidad es muy corta. El uso de nombres en este fic varia, pero siguen siendo los mismos personajes :D

* * *

**Todo estaba muy bien, Bonnibel deseaba una pequeña fiesta de té con las demás princesas, pero no todas podian porque estaban ocupadas y solo una de ellas pudo asistir. Eso era perfecto, entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía inconforme? Bueno, porque esta princesa es muy distinta a las demás...**

Dulce Princesa/Princesa Chicle: Me alegra que al menos tu asistieras

Princesa Grumosa/PEB: !Claro, yo nunca me declinaria a una de tus fiestas de té amiguis!

Dulce Princesa/Princesa Chicle: Si jeje

Mayordomo Menta: ¿Se le ofrece algo más princesa?

Dulce Princesa/Princesa Chicle: Si, atiende a la princesa mientras yo regreso -se va-

Mayordomo Menta: Si princesa

Princesa Grumosa/PEB: Oye Mentita, trae más azúcar por favor

Mayordomo Menta: Si princesa, y podria llamarme Mayordomo Menta o Peppermint Butler

Princesa Grumosa/PEB: Como gustes Mentita

Mayordomo Menta: ...

-5 segundos después-

Mayordomo Menta: Aqui tiene princesa

Princesa Grumosa/PEB: !¿Y los frijoles?!

Mayordomo Menta: ¿Frijoles?

Princesa Grumosa/PEB: Si, deverias de traerlos :p

-El mayordomo de menta va por unos frijoles y se los sirve en un plato con cuchara-

Princesa Grumosa/PEB: Si, y ahora deja de ver mis grumos

Mayordomo Menta: !¿Eh?!

Princesa Grumosa/PEB: Mentita, se que soy irresistible pero es incorrecto

Mayordomo Menta: No princesa yo no estaba-

Princesa Grumosa/PEB: Cielos, deberia de vestirme menos atractiva. Debe ser el labial -sin fijarse tira el té y lo moja-

Mayordomo Menta: ...

Princesa Grumosa/PEB: !Oh por Glob! Tienes que ser más cauteloso, imaginate que pensaria mi amiga de esto. Traé más té para que no lo note  
Mayordormo Menta: Enseguida princesa -se voltea a caminar y lo dice algo molesto sin que la princesa lo note-

Princesa Grumosa/PEB: Y Mentita

Mayordomo Menta: ¿SI PRINCESA? -con los ojos oscuros y brillantes-

Princesa Grumosa/PEB: No le contare nada a la princesa de que viste mis bultos

**Mayordomo Menta hizo todo lo que la Princesa Grumosa/Princesa del Espacio Bultos le decia, aunque fuera muy ridiculo, pues tenia ordenes de complacerla por parte de la Princesa Dulce/ Princesa Chicle. Por Glob, pareciera como si ella se empeñara en hacerle enfadar. En serio, incluso se tuvo que vestir de nuevo pero con un traje formal de color rosa solo porque ella lo pidió (de todas formas era mejor que estar mojado)**

Mayordomo Menta: Pay de manzana para usted princesa

Princesa Grumosa/PEB: Mmm, le hace falta algo

Mayordomo Menta: -Emitiendo un aura peligrosa, cosa que ella no nota-

Princesa Grumosa/PEB: Espera, alguien me llama -abre su celular- ¿Si?

-Viene la Princesa Dulce/Princesa Chicle-

Dulce Princesa/Princesa Chicle: Disculpen la tardanza, tengo una sorpre..sa? -ve a Mayordomo Menta-

Mayordomo Menta: -Desaparece el aura sin saber que decir mientras Princesa Grumosa/PEB seguia hablando por el celular-

Dulce Princesa/Princesa Chicle: El rosa luce bien en ti, estaria bien que lo usaras seguido

Princesa Grumosa/PEB: !Ay princesa que bueno que ya regresastes! ¿Y qué es eso?

Dulce Princesa/Princesa Chicle: Es un espagueti pero con mucho mejor sabor que antes

Mayordomo Menta: !Grandioso princesa!

Princesa Grumosa/PEB: !Pues hay que probarlo ya!

Dulce Princesa/Princesa Chicle: Trae más platos para nosotras por favor

Mayordomo Menta: Enseguida princesa -le trae los platos y demas cubiertos necesarios-

Princesa Dulce/Princesa Chicle: Siempre puedo contar contigo

**Ambas tuvieron una buena charla y comenzó a oscurecer, y como Bonnibel estaba muy agradecida con ella le dijo a su mayordomo fiel que la acompañase a la entrada donde Finn y Jake la estarán esperando**

Princesa Grumosa/PEB: Fue de lo mejor, realmente no eres un mal mayordomo Mentita, aunque eso de mirar mis grumos fue muy atrevido

Mayordomo Menta: -Sin decir nada, solo escuchando, aunque claramente fastidiado-

Princesa Grumosa/PEB: Bueno, ahi estaran esperandome Finn y Jake. Me saludas de nuevo a la princesa, y deja de mirarme de esa forma, ya se que soy sexy

Mayordomo Menta: Si princesa...

Princesa Grumosa/PEB: !Ahi estan los chicos!

-La lleva con Finn y Jake-

Finn: Bien Grumosa, !es hora de partir!

Jake: !Si Grumosa, vente acá!

Finn: !Saludas a la princesa de nuestra parte!

Mayordoo Menta: !Lo haré!

**Y por primera vez, Mayordomo Menta sinti****ó un escalofrio recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando la Princesa Grumosa/PEB lo saluda a lo lejos, acompañado de un gui****ño (sensual?). Definitivamente peor que cuando su princesa fue dominada por el Lich**

FIN

* * *

Jeje, se que estuvo loco, pero se me hizo gracioso asi jeje. Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leerlo y por sus reviews

Si, yo creo que ser el Mayordomo de una princesa es duro XD


End file.
